The Irvine Coven
by SparklieEdwardOmg
Summary: My friends and there Celeb crushes :D Amy, Amy, Ami, Heather, Kate Claire at the beginning
1. First day

You probably wont understand some of the characters since you dont no them nanana

My POV

'oh no the Irvine coven is going to a new school what about if they find out that we are vampires Amy?'

'I'm sooo freaked out about that happening like we will have to move again...?'

Poor Amy she seemed more scared than I was and I was soo scared

The next morning..

'Come'on guys we'll be late' Kate shouted

'But my hair isnt straight' AmyM shouted

She walked down the stairs holding her hair trying to get it to stay straight (as if

it works)

'I'll be 2 mins im just getting my bag' Heather shouted at me

'I'll be down in 2 mins' Claire shouted at me too.

When we got to school we got through periods 1 and 2 fine it was history and then maths

but at break it was a different kinda story 1st we noticed this boy sitting with another boy he was really tall and the other one was really small I could reconise the smaller boy i had History with him I think his name was Brian. There was this other group of people that were a bit like us so we decided to go over to them and ask them for directions to Home Economics even though we never needed them

'Hi can we ask you to help us get to our next class please' AmyB asked

'Yeah what subject are you at

'Home Economics with Ms Wallace'

'Oh thats what Im at, by the way my names Edward Cullen this is my brother Jasper and Emmett and my sisters Alice and Rosalie.'

'Can we sit with you' Kate asked

'Yeah of course' Emmett said trying to act posh.

'Emmett cut it out' Jasper said annoyed

'Jasper are you ok' Amy asked

'Umm yeah a soar head thats all thanks to Rosalie'

'Keep away from that table' Edward said pointing at the table that Brian sat at but now they were 3 boys 2 of them really tall.

'What are they called' Heather asked

' The small one is called Brian and the middle sized boy is called Seth and the tall one is called Jacob.

At the top of the table there was this boy that didnt seem to fit in with the rest of the Cullens

'Hi what's your name' AmyM asked him

'James' he replied

'Omg they are sooo cute' Heather whispered to me

'who'

'Seth'

'Noo I like Edward and Amy likes James and the other Amy likes Emmett'

'What about Claire?'

'I think she likes Jacob'

'Hey heather want to go and sit with Jacob and Seth' claire said

'Umm ok'

**Pleeeaaassseee reveiw and i will write another chapter**

**Amy M Amy B Claire Kate Heather if you dont i will rip your throats out .... ko**

**xx**


	2. Heather meets Seth

Heather's POV

Omg SEth was sooo cute although he smells disgusting and he acts like a dog.

Claire was like sooo into Jacob and by now we practically new everything about each-other.

'Heather do you want to go out tonight' he asked me

'Emm sure but where' oh no not for dinner...

'How about to McDonalds'

Damn'it

'Actually im kinda busy tonight'

'Oh sure how about we go swimming or something then'

'Yeah i think I could bribe my way out'

Kate shouted me over to the table

'Heather Jacob and Seth are Werewolves'

Flip im into a dog CRAP !!!!

**This Chapter is for Heather so she can have someone to herself**

**Hope you like it **

**xx**


	3. Amy's kiss

**Amy POV**

Oh no Kate just told Heather that Seth was a dog, such a reletionship.

'Hey Amy' James said to me.

'Yeah?'

'I was just wondering if you want to go hunting tonight'

Why did he just say hunting does he no that I'm a vampire?

'Emm why hunting?'

'Come here and I'll tell you'

He took my hand and Brian shouted 'It's McLaughlan and Cullen'

'Just ignore him' James said to me. I could do that.

He kept a tight grip on my hand and took me to a music booth.

'Why have you brought me here?'

'Amy i know what you and your friends are'

'But how do you know that we, i mean they exist'

'Number 1 you are as white as snow, Number 2 Im a vampire and I think I could reconise my own kind'

'Your a ..........' I could hardly get my words out right. The person who I now love was a vampire.

'James i love you i have been waiting for you'

'I love you too'

And then he kissed me

**Edward loves you but you love James in my story**

**R&R **

**xx**


	4. Claire's Jealous

I seen Amy kissing James and by did I get jealous

I walked over to Jacob and grabbed his hand and took him to another music booth and kissed him.

He never kissed back at first but then he opened his mouth and we let our tongues dance. I'm so glad I'm a vampire and I don't need to breath.

I'm actually winching a werewolf and he's winching me back. Hot and Cold

'OMG Claire you are amazing'

'Do you want to go 1 step further'

'Not at school'

'Please I will do anything'

'Claire No!!'

'Come on I'm 15'

'In 1 year remember there is a thing called Law'

'Yeah but I'm a ………..Vampire'

'What?!'

'Jacob I no that you are a werewolf'

'Ok that's ok'

'I wont get any older so lets just do it'

. . .

Wow!!!!

**To Claire the Cheesiest Vampire in the history of Vampires …..Ko**

**:P**


	5. Dog and Vamp

Kate POV

Oh well Heather's In love with a dog and I'm in love with a Vampire.

Jasper was gorgeous and so fit. I liked his hair and his eyes.

'So Kate do ,you and your friends and my brothers want to go out tonight?'

'Emm I don't know vampires don't like were-wolfs and Heather is in love with a were-wolf and she is like my best friend'.

'Oh ok'

'Where is it you are from?' I asked him.

'Forks, in Washington'

'Why did you come to Scotland?'

'It just seemed so nice and this person Mike found out about us so we killed him and then Bella's dad started looking every-where for the murderer aka Emmett and so we came as far away from Forks'

'Cool who's Bella?'

'Oh she isn't here today she is looking after her little cousin Renesmee she is our youngest sister'

'Well the youngest on Vampire years she is still a newborn'

'But how does she have all that self control'

'Its her supernatural talent mines is affecting peoples emotions and Alice can see into the future, Edward can read everyone's minds'

'Awesome

'Do you have 1'

'Yeah I can make people think what they don't want to think its kinda complicated'

'come' on lets go out tonight'

'Fine'


	6. Volturi are coming

**Amy and James's Chapter**

**It's not long since there is s stupid choice thing on at school :B**

Why oh why can't my hair stay straight.

What do I do.

Can't I be beautiful for James.

Well people find me beautiful but they don't know that I'm a vampire

Muhahahahaha

'Amy are you ready yet' Ami shouted Edward and James are waiting outside for us

Ahhh James

Stupid Edward why does he have to be so gorgeous

'Mum' I shouted

'What'

'Can Amy Biggar and Emmett, Claire and Jacob, Ami and Edward, Kate and Jasper and Heather and Seth come round tonight after school?'

'Ok are you staying for dinner?'

'Emm… No'

'Ok hurry up and go get your boyfriend'

'How do you know?'

"Wee Ami told me'

Stupid midget vampire

Oh well my hair isn't going to be any more straighter

AT SCHOOL

'Amy McLaughlan will you please pay attention in class' The French teacher shouted

'Sorry Miss'

I didn't have to learn a language iv been to French for over 20 years

AT BREAK

'Hey James how are you' He didn't reply for a couple of seconds

'Volturi are coming, someone knows'

Brian…


	7. The picture

Amy B's chapter

I told Emmett that I would be at my music lesson for the 1st half of English. He seemed kinda cool with me being away, although I knew that he was annoyed since it was the only class we had sitting beside each other.

Half way through my lesson

Emmett came bursting through the door with a photo of Claire and Jacob having sex in a music booth in his hand.

'Hey babe look what I found'

'Emmett you never found that you took it' The look on the music teachers face was priceless. Me and Emmett had been together for about 3 weeks now and the same with Ami and Edward, Amy and James, Heather and Seth, Claire and Jacob , and Kate and Jasper. Brian was also dating him and Alice were now a package. Claire kept on bragging about how sex had been with Jacob and the same with Brian. Anyway back to the music lesson.

'I never did take it'

'Then who did?'

'Kate'

'Kate wouldn't do that'

'But she did'

'Emmett I know she never'

He pouted his lips and gave me puppy dog eyes 'Do you still love me?' How could I not love such a gorgeous person.

'Emmett I will always love you'

'Aww thanks I will always love you too' He pulled me up to his mouth and gave me a kiss until Mrs. Miller cleared her throat to get our attention. Emmett stuck his finger up at her and kept on kissing me. 'Emmett Cullen go to the supervision room this instant' Mrs. Miller screamed at him. If he was going then so was i.

'Get to—' I was beginning to say to her but she cut me off.

'You to' Yey I get to go with the vampire love off my life.

'Babe let's just go home' Emmett said to me and before I could answer he grabbed my hand and we started running through the school at vampire speed. It was Amy McL that noticed us when she was sitting in art drawing fish. Oh well she yelled a little but who cares me and Emmett were together.


	8. Brian

Brian's chapter

Oh well Alice was kind of cute but so was Jacob. Jacob was mine. I knew he was a mythical creature before they were even born. That was until I found out that they were vampires from the early 1900. Stupid fantasy. I never knew I was gay. Until I met Jake. Man his body is gorgeous. Not like I stalk him in the changing rooms. Nooo. Brian would never do that. Alice was cute she had really nice hair and lots of money. I knew how much it hurt her to be with me. The thing about my blood. If it was up to me she would have bit me ages ago. But it wasn't up to me. Amy had Emmett and I thought Emmett was gay. Since he wore contacts and white face powder. That was until I knew he was a vampire. Same with Edward. Everyone said Amy was lucky since she had James and he had a great body. Until knew he was a vampire. Of course I wouldn't say anything about Jake or Seth, maybe about the Cullen's. No I wouldn't say anything about the Cullen's. Amy had ran away from her music lesson with Emmett, Amy was giving James a cuddle, Claire and Jacob were raping each other in a music booth. Ami and Edward were in P.E. Ami was sitting in the corner of the P.E hall throwing a fit about her energy levels. She was a freaking Vampire she didn't need energy. Unless she hadn't hunted. Oh yeah Heather and Seth were away hunting and Kate and Jasper- Let's just say their tongues were tied. And there was me and Alice. Her sitting on my knee playing with my hair. It wasn't even that long and she insisted on getting a hair cut. Oh My God my life was so boring.


	9. Logs

Me and Seth had left the school at the beginning of lunch to go on a short hunting trip. We just went to the Moore. Nothing too fancy.

'Heather how old are you' He asked me.

'15 but I was born in 1927'

'Cool when were you turned into a vampire then?'

'1942'

'Who changed you?'

'Err…The Volturi. They are the Vampire leaders in a way. I was meant to be part of the guards. But me and my friends managed to get away from them'.

'Cool'

'How did you become a werewolf?'

'It is in my blood. My ancestors were wolfs'

'Awesome. Do you think we should get back to the school, the bell is due to ring?'

'No I'm in the mood for…..no school' He bent down and gave me a kiss on the lips. We were kissing for about 2 minutes. The damn bell rang. Damn. Damn. Damn !!!.

'Come on babe' O.M.G he called me babe.

'All right …dog' Oops.

'What did you call me?'

'Err…..log'

'Why did you call me log?'

'Emm logs are beautiful, hard things' Crap that came out so wrong. Me and my mouth.

'Oh that's right' He seemed to be playing along with my game.

'And they are rough' He said and then barked. Numpty.

So there I was running to the school at vampire speed because my boyfriend said he was "Rough". Gross with a capital G. Oh well he was so cute. He was relatively emo. Like Jasper. Hmm Jasper, I wonder what him and Kate are up to?'

'Seth what is Kate and Jasper doing' I shouted to him in front.

'2 mins so I can dip into Jakes head'

'She is winching him' OMG all my friends were sexually repressed. Seriously Except Amy and Emmett. They couldn't stop MAN!


	10. Calming Emmett

**Amy and Emmett's chapter**

**Amy is watching me type this so it is going to be lemon. Lots of it too.**

Me and Emmett had ran away from my music lesson. He reached behind and gave my butt cheek a little squeeze. HOT!

'Emmett what are you doing?' I asked him.

'Calming myself down'

'You calm yourself down by squeezing me?'

'Pretty much so' Omg he was so hot when he was being thick. Exactly he was always thick. NO I am not mean. Flip Kate and Jasper _– ewe… _I want me and Emmett to have a physical relationship. Brill idea brain. I will seduce Emmett.

NO I WONT THAT IS MEAN !!!

Sexy mean

Grrrr

Why wont my brain be quiet?

Because I am your brain, You want Emmett sex

You need it

NO I DON'T

You want to get physical

OMG see if this brain isn't quiet I will rip it out.

I know you wouldn't

Do you want a bet

'Amy who are you talking' Flip I was saying this allowed Oops

What exactly was it that you heard?'

'OMG see if this brain isn't quiet I will rip it out'

'You need your ears tested I said If the rain isn't diet I will tip it out'

'I know you never said that cause you always make sense and that never' There was this loud laugh when Emmett said sense. Ami and Edward jumped up from behind 2 of the most obvious hiding bushes ever.

'Yeah she always makes sense' Ami said while punching my arm. I know I always make sense !


	11. Slap Amanda

Me and Jasper had sat in the lunch hall for the whole of lunch. It was basically Just us to with Amanda Johnston staring at us. She had a crush on Jasper since like nursery. But he was mine now and if she did anything to try and get him off me , _it would be the last thing she done __**muhuhuhuhua**_. None of my friends have really said how evil I really am. My friends. Claire on a sex rampage, Amy Biggar away hunting, Amy McL at a music lesson, Heather telling Seth.!**TELLING SETH!** C.R.A.P. But what can I do. Nothing

'Are you ok' Jasper said to me.

'A little bit'

'How?'

'Heather has told Seth _everything_'

'Like ?' Ok how will I tell him in the simplest form

'Who changed us'

'Who was it ?'

'Err…The Volturi'

'Seriousley?!' He sounded actually more shocked than me

'Yeah'

'Awsome' It was at that point Emmett pressed his face up against the window and actually made Jasper jump out of his seat. Also Claire and Jacob came in amazingly stopping there sex ramp. (**a/n- Well done Claire) **Heather and Seth were not that far behind them. But now where were the 2 maddest vampires that were ever in our coven. OH that's right walking up to Amanda. Oh the joy of today. Crap Amy has now officially gone and slapped her.

'Ouch you bitch' Amanda screeched

'Am I a beautiful one' Amy asked trying to annoy her.

'Err……….No!' Haha

'Amanda go and say to Nicole I am sure she will do something' Ami said with a smirk.

Jasper was still shaking uncontrollably since Emmett was now rubbing his head up and down the window. Ami and Amy were still slapping Amanda. Claire was in the middle of snogging the face off Jacob and Heather and Seth were sitting at the table with Brian and Alice.

Happy days

:D

**Hope you like it :P**


	12. Cross Country Running

Heather and Seth's Chapter 

Claire and Jake had stopped their sex ramp. Ami and Amy were slapping Amanda, Amy and Emmett had their faces pressed against the glass and Kate and Jasper were snogging the faces off of each other. Why oh why can't they be normal. We had P.E next and I absolutely hated it. The weather was good. Cloudy. Yey, no sparkles.

_Beginning of P.E_

_Me and Ami were in a class together. Claire and Amy were at an English Activity 'Story-time' and Kate was at a music lesson._

'_Sir, what are we doing today?' Ami asked. Not Cross Country. Not Cross Country. Not Cross Country._

'_Cross Country Running' He said. AHHHHH me and Ami screamed at the same time._

'_Ami-we-will-take-a-short-cut-ok-.' Heather said to fast for any human to understand._

'_Yeah-I-know-where-a-good-one-is' I answered back at the same speed._

'_Ready Steady Go!' The teacher shouted._

'_Me and Ami started running at a human pace and then faked exhaustion' Amanda ran past us and gave us the biggest "dagger eyes" she has ever given us. So pathetic._

'_Heather follow me' Ami shouted. We went in-between bushes and then spotted a hill. Ami ran up to the top of the hill. So I followed her. We looked over the top of the hill and we could see basically everyone waiting for us. Ha. We decided not to go over the top of the hill incase everyone spotted us. (__**a/n remember this Heather **__****__) We got to the finishing line and Ami cam one second after me. The teacher told us to come into the school now. Thank-God that is over._

Oh well. That was my day. The end

Everyone gave me a round of applause for my story. It was a good night since Dogs Vs Vamps was off. Happy family.

'Well done Heather' Kate said.

'Yeah that was awesome' Amy said.

'That rocks' Amy B said

'YEY HEATHER' Ami shouted.

(a/n – Claire you are having sex with Jake at this point- Poor Heathers room )


	13. Texts

Amy and Emmett

During the whole Amanda thing Emmett and I had our faces pressed against the glass.

'Do you think we should go in the school now?' I asked Emmett.

'No we still have to have to have a picnic'

'Emmett you know we don't eat'

'Why?'

'Emmett we don't need to, we drink blood'

'What? Are you saying that you are a vampire?'

'Yes Emmett I am a vampire and so are you'

'Oh… Yeah'

'Ok then we can go in the school now' Emmett said. Thank god there was lots of snow. I hate snow.

We went in the school and walked to History. Me and Emmett had history together but we sat at opposite ends of the class. In the middle of the lesson my phone bleeped. I flipped it open. It read: YOU HAVE 1 MESSAGE: I opened the message: HEY BBZ ITZ EMZ WUU2 AM SO BORD CUM OVA 2 MY HOUSE 2NITE BIG SURPRISE. U. EMZ XX : Damn Emmett wants to have sex TONIGHT. I really don't want to so: EMZ AM RELL BSY 2NITE MBY L8TR LUV U 3 AMY (Z): His phone started playing _When I grow up _by _The Pussycat Doll. _Everyone started laughing and I was almost on the floor laughing. Emmett growing up. Hahaha. The bell rung and the teacher kept us in and gave me a punishment exercise for laughing to hard. There was this quick thing where I managed to hear her thoughts and then I started hearing everyone else's. Jasper was thinking about Goat blood. Emmett was thinking about Frogs? Edward was thinking about wanting to rape and sexually harass a Bumble bee. Jacob was saying in his head _Claire is so hot I can't wait till tonight._ That was ENOUGH! I was sick with Jake and Claire always having sex


	14. Blood Blood Blood

Heather and Seth

Me and Seth were in Biology cutting open a Jelly-fish. We said that we didn't want to do animals with blood because they had blood Obv

'Heather we can be bonbon buddies' the Bio teacher said.

'E ah naw'

'Aw come on'

'No' I pouted and stomped away into Seth's arms. His warm arms. His hard...

'Heather are you OK you look a little paler than usual?

'Yeah are you' I said with a little grin.

'Er yeah why wouldn't I be' He said while flushing bright red. Blood. Just at the point I thought about blood Jasper burst through the window screaming _Blood, Blood,Blood,Blood_ over and over again.

'I'm starving' Jasper screamed. Kate burst through the door screaming _Jasper No! _ Everyone was laughing and the teacher was shaking so much she was practically vibrating.

'Jasper you are OK we will go and get some food at lunch time' Kate said while nodding.

Poor Jasper had his biggest ever constipated face on. Pain. Aww I sometimes feel sorry for him. And then my Ami and Amy B and Emmett's emotions didn't help much. Hyper x3

Kate POV

Me Jasper were standing in the middle of the class. Then Claire and Jacob came running in with Amy M not that far behind.

'Jacob your zip is down and Claire pull your trousers up!' Amy M said inbetween giggles.

Oh my what a science.

Amy McL POV

Haha Jakes zip was down!

And I had to say that Muhahaha that is the work of Amy McLevil The cookie Hogger :)


	15. Illness

Amy and James

I heard a big commotion in Science so we went up for a little look, or peek, or just to get out of math. Any way here I am standing in science looking at Jasper, who was still shouting _blood blood blood blood_. Oh yeah some cover story.

The bell rang and we went to the back door of the school, James gave me a hug and ran away. I was about to leave when I realized we still had home economics together. That was funny cause like we don't eat human food and it really stinks. But Emmett's face is classic.

**Inside** home economics

'Ok then, today we will be making Lamb and Red wine sauce' The teacher said

'Oh also we shall be doing tasting for the 2nd half of the period' She said

'Nooo' Emmett shouted. I must admit that I got a bit of a fright when I she said that.

'Miss I don't feel very well, could I go to the medical room please' Heather quickly shouted.

Damn she stole my plan

'Yes I shall just go and write you a slip' The teacher walked over to her desk and brought out a white slip

'Heather on you go' Heather walked out the room and Emmett ran to a corner with a meat knife in his hands sticking it in his wrist pining bits of his skin all over the class. Jasper had his hand in the oven and Edward was hiding behind the fridge.

'Ok we will start off with the lamb now open it out of the packet and let the blood drain out of it'

This really wasn't the best recipe to do when you are _hungry._

'Miss I really don't feel well Me Amy Ami Claire Edward Emmett Jasper and Kate said at the same time'

'Ok you all look a little pale so I will write you all a from'

'Thank you miss' I said

And that was our day

Oh and we got sent home because of a low temperature (ha ha)


	16. Cliff Diving

Nobody's POV

It was a normal Thursday, until Emmett got the phone call nobody wanted.

Beginning of flashback

_Phone rings: __**Emmett **__Surprise person_

_**Hello**_

_Hello we have received some news regarding you coven_

_**I swear I never stole the cookies it was Jasper**_

_I am talking to you as I have heard that 2 of your coven are in physical relationship with2 werewolves._

_**Who, Claire and Heather. **_

_Yes them._

_**They are not actually in our coven. They are in the Irvine Coven. And Heather and Seth are not together physically together but Claire and Jake. Wow they can't stop. Plus I am sure they use protection. Hey who are you anyway?**_

_I am Aro the Volturi leader_

_**Oh Sh****_

_Could you pass the message on to them please? Goodbye_

End of flashback

Before the phone-call

Heather POV

Me and Claire went to Acorn the pet shop to see about getting 5 dogs. We took a couple of steps in and seen 5 little Chihuahua.

'Aww they are gorgeous' I said

'I know let's get them' Claire said exactly after I had finished. We went up to the cash bit and paid for them. Went back and Emmett's phone rang. He went through the whole conversation really quickly and turned round to face us.

'Aro the Volturi leader is unhappy with your relationships.

'I know what to do!' I said 'What' 'We go to Culzean Castle and jump off the cliffs and die'

'Ok'

'Lets go'

Kate's POV

Alice had just told me about Claire and Heather jumping off a cliff. So I ran and got Jasper. Grabbed his hand and ran at vampire speed to catch them. Just as I seen them at the cliff edge they jumped. So I ran to them at vampire speed, Unable to stop, and accidently ran off the edge of the cliff. I hit the water and seen Jasper jump off the edge. He was heading for a rock like this ^ but much more pointy. He jumped head first off the cliff into the rock and split his head it 2.

But my 1st thought was _Find Heather and Claire_ I couldn't see them anywhere.

Jacob POV

Yey daddy was throwing my favourite ball in the ocean. And Seth was with me. Today could not get any better. I miss Claire. Daddy flung my toy in the sea and me and Seth both went into get it. We seen Claire-Heather- Kate and Jasper dive off a cliff. It was awfully familiar- Oh yeah that's how my dearest Bella died. That one unfortunate day when Edward Cullen left her- Spiralling into depression. Me and Seth swam over to them and saved them and dumped them on the beach. Then went and saved our ball.

Billy POV

Jake came and dumped to girls on the beach. I didn't recognise them. But I did notice they weren't breathing. I bent down- fell off my wheelchair- and tried feeling their neck for a pulse and then I pressed my head against the smallest girls chest, her skin was ice cold, but there was no heart beat.

Jake and Seth came back to the shore with their ball and placed it at my feet. I picked it up, flung it in the ocean, turned round and neither of the girls was there.

Heather POV

Me and Claire made a run for it after Billy turned around to fling Jake and Seth's toy in the ocean.

Phone rings- **Heather** Alice Hello **Hi Alice** **what's wrong?** Well nothing much, Kate's in a coma and Jasper's skull is split in half. **Is this a joke** No **Are they going to be ok?** Yeah Jasper is just out of surgery **Jaspers in surgery?!** Yeah he head dived into a really sharp rock **Oh my God Are you ok **Oh yeah am fine- **what did the docs say bout Kate** She will be in a coma for a couple of months **Oh that is even better.**

Kate POV 

_Beep beep beep beep beep beep_ The monitor kept on beeping and beeping and then I woke up. Oh no Ami and Amy have gave me PowerAde Stupid Vamps Jasper came running in his bottom and top front 2 teeth squint (a/n Yeah remember the doodle in H.E)

'Kate are you ok!'

'Yes I'm fine a little hyper' 'How are you hyper?'

Doctor POV

I went on to check on my comatose patient Kate when I heard a massive crash come from her room. I walked in and Kate was sitting in the corner of the room laughing and slitting her wrists and squint –toothed Jasper laughing his head off. Well not literally. Any way I walked over to her and laughed since she had not left a mark and I am sure I seen her actually press the knife into her skin

Amy B POV

Me and Emmett ran to the hospital and seen Jasper- Man that guy is messed up.

Ami and Amy POV

We went into Kate's room and gave her Red Bull and she went bezerk it was awsome !

The End Not of the full story though! ;) Amy and James Next


	17. Instruments

This chapter is dedicated to the bestest friend ever

Amy POV

Me and James were lying on the couch together watching The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I think it's cool. ;D

'What do you want to do tomorrow?'

'I don't really know, how about you?'

'I have nothing planned'

I looked at my clock 8:55am that gives me …..5 minutes to get to school. 5 minutes!!!

'James come on we have 5 minutes to get to school'

'OK' He grabbed me and ran out or should I say through the door into my Black Mercedes Convertible.

We went to the school, went in and sat down in registration. Our teacher came in the room and looked straight over at Edward- He dazzled her. Ami slapped his head which made him let out a small wimp loud enough for only us to be able to hear. Jasper and Emmett ended up on the floor laughing and Kate was almost off her seat and Heather has just fallen off her seat and whacked her head off the wall.

'Heather are you ok?' The teacher said.

'Yeah I am fine but I am not so sure about the wall' she pointed to the wall. Actually she pointed to a massive hole on the wall shaped as her head. Ami came over to me and whispered in my ear 'James wants to have sex with you' I couldn't have heard that right. James and me in _that way_. I almost pass out when his lips touched mine and now we are talking about sex!

_How do you know?_ I thought, that was one of the good things about Ami and Edward they could have conversations inside their heads but we could to since we had a joined supernatural talent. _I heard what he was thinking. Couldn't you?' _

_Well I was kind of laughing at Heather_

_Still, so was I but he thought it as though he was shouting it_

_Oh I guess I just wasn't paying any attention_

_Yeah I guess_

'Ok everyone put away your planners and get your jackets on' our teacher said.

'Miss could I go down to the music department to put my flute away' I said.

'Oh yeah can I go and put my clarinet in mine' Kate said.

'Could I put my trumpet away' Ami said.

'Can I put my fiddle and flute in my locker' Heather said

'And can I put my flute in my locker please?' Amy Said

'Can I put my bassoon away please' Claire said

'Ok all of you go and put them away quickly!' Our teacher said. We all ran out the room at a human pace and went to music.

_Amy do you just want to go home or out hunting, your eyes are so black?_

_Ok then we will tell the Cullen's_

_Are they still in registration?_

_Yeah I will tell Edward_

_Edward _

_**Yeah**_

_Tell Jazz, Emmett and James to come down here we are going hunting_

_**Ok can I come?**_

_Duh_

And so we went home straight after that and me and James done what he wanted.

YEY!!!


	18. 7 bedroomed apartment house

Here goes for a serious chapter

Kate POV

Me and Jasper were sitting in the school cafeteria waiting for the bell to ring. He hadn't said a word through the whole of lunch. Maybe that was because one of the 5th Years had been mysteriously killed and everyone was in shock. Aw poor Jazz.

'Jazz are you OK?' I asked him after 35minutes of silence.

'Yeah I am---' He got cut off as soon as my phone rang.

'Hello'

'Hi Kate'

'Yeah what's up Alice?'

'There is a new person at the school and her blood smells amazing and it's just cause Jasper hasn't hunted in a while and he really is pushing his self resistance'

'Ok thanks Alice I will keep a look out for her'

'Ok then Bye'

'Bye Alice'

'Jasper that was Alice she says there is a new person at the school today and that her blood smells really good'

'Yeah I have a class with her, sitting beside her'

'What is her name?'

'The Wicked witch of the west'

'Jasper I will ask you again what is her name'

'Lillian Stanley'

'What class do you have with her?'

'French, She arrived yesterday and that was when I sat next to her'

'Oh that's how I got confused because we have French next'

'Yeah can we just go back to your house' after he finished his sentence Amy Emmett Amy James Ami Edward Claire Jacob Heather and Seth ran up to us and Ami screamed in my face WE HAVE AN APARTMENT WITH 7 BEDROOMS WELL IT ACTUALLY IS MORE OF A HOUSE AND IT IS BESIDE THE BEACH!!! Wow that is good news.

'Yey that is so good where did you get the money from though?'

'We went to the bank and each took every penny out of our accounts' Amy said

'Cool when do we move in?'

'After school' Heather shouted

Oh My God that is soooo good I am soooo happy me and Jasper double bed= Heaven – Claire and Jacob noise.

I was actually getting along with Seth and Jacob. So was all of us so I could probably live with them as long as Claire and Jacob kept the noise down. I hope we don't have neighbors and if we do they will move away after Claire decides to go on a sex ramp again.

Such a serious chapter- well the beginning was- I might not be able to write serious chapters Oh well

xxAmixx


	19. Bolt

'Guys come on, out of your rooms' It was morning and Me and Emmett had been up all night (obviously) sorting out everyone's University Application Forms ( See I can use big words). It was all going well until Emmett seen the Bolt advert on TV. He ran up to me screaming _Woof Bark Woof Bark Woof_. Acting like Bolt.

'Emmett Bolt has a black thunder bolt on his hip'

'I know that's why I need Claire'

'She is in the garden feeding Jasper slug pellets' Emmett gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and ran into the garden shouting _Claire!_

**Emmett POV **

**I needed Claire the eye-liner expert to give me a thunder bolt on my bum cheek. I noticed her in the back garden after Amy had pointed her out. Jasper was looking at her with puppy dog eyes with Blue sick pouring out his mouth.**

'**Claire can you put eye-liner on my bum for me?'**

'**Err sure Emmett, on one condition?'**

'**What?'**

'**What is the obsession you have developed?'**

'**Bolt the super dog!'**

_Claire POV_

_It was a really nice day and all of us were sparkling and I was in the back garden in my bikini feeding Jasper slug pellets and then Emmett came bounding out-side asking me if I could draw an eye-liner thunder bolt on his butt cheek. He had his new obsession Bolt the super dog. I took him upstairs and brought out my eye-liner bag which had eye-liners of every color. Red's, Yellow's, Blue's, Purple's, Black's and Brown's. _

'_What color do you want it?'_

'_Black…duh'_

'_Emmett if you are going to be cheeky to me I am not going to do this'_

'_Oh Please I am sorry'_

'_Ok then, Stay still'_

'_Emmett if you want it on your butt cheek don't you need to strip'_

'_Ok' He got up off the chair and stripped completely naked. And he went an laid on top of my bed making sure his bum was sticking up._

Amy POV

I really needed a Pink eye-liner from Claire so I walked into her room and saw her in a bikini and Emmett lying naked on the bed with her hand on his butt cheek. NO!!! He and Claire are having an affair.

Heather POV

_**Amy thinks Emmett and Claire are having an affair FUNNY!!!**_

_**Amy M POV**_

_**AWSOME!!! Bitch fight**_

**Claire POV**

**Oh no she didn't. Amy just pulled a chunk of my hair out. She will die.**

At this point a small girl with massive eyes walkedin through the door and got a bit of wood stuck in her finger. Jasper started doing his little blood rap thing. All that was left of that little girl were her eye balls, bones and a little tiny drop of blood. Dum DuM DUM DUM DUMDUM


	20. Propose

Ami POV

Evryone was screaming at Claire since she said to them that she hated every single one of us. she was also in the middle of packing her and Jacob's suitcases so they could leave. She finished packing their cases and just left. OK i could live with Claire gone. Infact i can live with Claire gone

********************************************************************************

2 weeks later

********************************************************************************

We were all sitting in our Sleepover room ( I didnt understand why we had one because we dont sleep) watching a rerun of _Wizards of Waverly Place_ when James, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Seth walked in. James had his hands behind his back and Emmett was standing there looking like a little girl.

'Hello boys' Kate said, going up to give Jasper a cuddle.

'Hello girls, is there a chance i could interupt _Wizards of Waverly Place_so i could get something off my chest please?' James said.

'Err sure' AmyM said. James stood in the middle of the room with Jasper and Edward on each side of them and Emmett and Seth on their sides. James took a couple of steps towards Amy,knelt down and pulled out a Sliver ring with a massive dimond on it.

'Amy ever since i met you i have loved you. Will you marry me?' He said. We were all staring open mouthed at them. 'YES!!!' Amy screamed. she stood up and gave him a long long kiss....and then she dragged him to her........bedroom.

Emmett reached into his pocket and pulled out a neon pink square box and took 2 steps towards Amy. 'Amy i love you more than i love bumble-bees, will you marry me?' Amy gave a little smirk and I burst out laughing.'Emmett of course' Emmett walked over to her and placed the ring on her finger and then went up the stairs...

Jasper walked over to Kate and said 'When i looked into your eyes on that day at school, i knew you were the one for me' He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small gold ring with a dimond the size of Jupiter.'Will you marry me?' He said. Kate screamed yes and ran into Jaspers arms. There was a loud bang and then Amy started swearing. James started had they done. 'Ami....how much did you like that ornament?' Amy shouted. Grrr.......

Seth walked over to Heather. Dun dun DUN. 'Heather I have always loved you, even when i was just a puppy, will you marry me?' Heather stood looking at him. She was so shocked that she only managed to nod the tiniest wee bit.' Yeeeesssss' 'Oh y'all this is soo sweet' Jasper said making us all laugh............... Oh my God. James has just fell out of Amy's room window.............naked. Why. Amy screamed out the window asking if James was ok. He was thats good. Edward walked over to me and knelt down pulled out a ring and I just screamed Yes in his face. Oops. 'Why dont we go down to the beach as a little celebration?' Seth said. 'Yeah thats a good idea except it is sunny and Amy and Amy are upstairs having sex' I said camly. ' No we are not' Amy B said while walking over to me. 'We were upstirs feeding my Bumble-bee farm' Emmett said trying to make it sound normal oh yeah _I'm just going to feed my bumble-bees_ Yeah really normal. 'We were'nt either, we were wrestling' Amy M said walking down the stairs in a sky blue jumpsuit and James followed in a flesh coloured one. That would explaine the naked thing, he wasnt actully naked it just looked like it. Hehe.

We walked down the beach, all couples hand in .

**The End **

**a/n I didnt mean that the story was now finished. This isnt exactly going to finish. I just write what i get thoughts of. But this chapter was just completley random.**


	21. Weddings and fluffy hancufs

Kate POV

Me and Jasper were getting married today. So were the rest of us. Emmett was busy grooming al his bumble-bees and Seth was eating his favourite, Pedigree Puppy Kibble. Edward was practicing Here Comes the Brides on his Piano and Jasper was putting his tux on. We were just having our wedding in the back garden. No.1 because it was cheaper (not that money was a problem) and No.2 The garden was beautiful. We could only invite other vampires because if the sun came through the clouds our cover would be blown and we would have to move (again). When I went into our room I noticed that Jasper wasn't there and there was a note on the table: _Kate I am just away out to get the cakes and food. I will be back in about half an hour and just incase you don't know the time I wrote this it is half past 12pm. Love your fiancé Jasper. X._ Aw that is so sweet. I am going to keep it and sow it to my children. Children…

Amy B POV

Emmett was sitting in the corner of the room wit h his legs crossed, playing with his beloved bumble-bees. We weren't following traditions since Emmett would probably forget about the wedding. But I don't care. All I could hear was Amy screaming about only half of her hair curling. My hair was in a plait and has a white lily tucked behind my ear. My dress was a light royal blue colour with blue and aqua sequins sewed on it. I was wearing really high shoes and a pair of long silver earrings. Jasper was due to pick our cake up from the bakers right now. Mm…cake.

Heather POV

I wish Jacob was here. I wonder how him and Claire are getting on. I wish he was at my wedding since Seth is his best friend. I got on quite well with Jacob. I miss him. I think. I have given him a couple of texts but he has never replied. I hope he is ok. That he has not been hurt or has got lost. Just as I was thinking about Jake there was a knock at the door . I tripped down the stairs and tore my dress right up the back. Oh crap. I managed to get to the door with only a sprained ankle. I opened the door and there was Jacob standing there in a black tux holding a bag that said CONGRATULATIONS. I walked over to him and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and then told me to come into the living room. He sat me down on the couch and said that he and Seth were brothers. I was ok with that cause that means Jake will be my brother in law. I asked him if he needed to stay at our house and he said yes so that is good as well. He handed me the bag and I opened it. Inside there was 2 presents one labelled Heather and the other Seth. I opened my present and stared. It was a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs. I asked him what they were for and I honestly don't want to repeat what he said.

Amy M POV

_Here comes the vamp, all dressed in white, she how she waggles her big backside. _ I kept on singing that song while I was curling my non curlable hair. Darn hair I would rip it out if it never made me ugly. Amy Biggars hair was really nice. I want lilies in my hair. James looked really nice in his tuxedo and waist coat. Grr... Wait till tonight.

Ami POV

Dum dum dumdum dum dum dumdum there is little me in my room singing. And Edward is in the


	22. Hannah Montana

Kate POV

Jasper was back at the doctors today getting out his stitches. He had a tiny scar. One to add to his collection I suppose. Ami, Amy and Emmett were standing in the corner in a fit beacuse Jasper had to get a anasthetic jag.

'Jasper has to have a jag' Emmett said while giggling.

'Aww Dasper didums you'r ok' Amy McLaughlan said. I think that was the end of Jaspers teather since he dived from the table into Amy. AmyB burst through and held back Emmett. It was actually quite amusing. Except if Jasper got hurt.

After we got home I went and made sure Jasper was ok. As I was walking out of our house I seen Emmett in the living- roomm dressed like a hill-billy, tv on Disney Channel and Miley Cyrus on the TV teaching the Hoedown Throwdown to all the little human children and vampire Emmett. I just stood at the door watching him, holding back a giggles. First he stuck his arms out and sang 'Pop it, lock it, ploka dot it' Then he went and stuck his right foot out 'Country fivin' and hip-hop it' He spinned round and seen me at the door.

'What are you doing' I asked.

'Nobody's perfect!!!' He screamed sending drops of blood (Digested blood) onto my face. 'Emmett I hate you' Obviousley I didn't mean it but I think it had the same effect since he ran up to his and Amy's room whimpering like a baby. As I was walking upstairs I noseyed into Heather's room to find her and Seth.... lets just say I don't think I will be going in there again. Walking through the hall I was over powered by the smell of a massive doggy fart coming from the guest room. I barged through the door and was met by Jacob.

'Hello... how are you' He sounded kinda unsure about what or who he was talking to.

'Hi Jacob, I'm fine, how are you ?' I tried to sound happy so I could lighten uo the mood. I don't think it worked. He still sounded up-

The door flew in and Heather came running up to him and rapped her arms tightly around her neck. I don' think she remembers that she is married. To his best friend. I even had to clear my throat to get her attention. As soon as she realised what she was doing, she let him go and casually shook his pa-hand and left the room. 'Where have you been' I said to him and he clearly looked hurt by my question. Woops.

'I have been looking for the house for a couple of months cause Claire left me when we reached Glasgow' I would have been in tears by now, if i could cry. Just then Emmett burst through the door screaming Jacob.

'Emmett go away!' He gave a little smirk. 'Make me' Oh he is going die. I charged at him knocked him through the wall. Amy then barged through the door and started screaming about being mean to Emmett and putting a hole in the wall. Woops. I went down the stairs and heard Emmett singing 'Nobody loves me everybody hates me so I'll just go and drink blood. Thick red yucky blood, bright red salty blood, yum yum. Bite on their necks, suck out their blood, throw the corpse away. Nobody know how I survive, I drink it twice a day'. I brst out laughing and he gave me death glare. He is such an emtional freak! 'Like Jasper' Oh he is going to die.

.


End file.
